The present invention relates to a differential transmission apparatus, and in particular to a differential transmission apparatus that provides functions of reduction and accelerated output.
A gear reduction mechanism is commonly used in power transmission devices. Gear reduction mechanism can reduce rotational speed of a power source, such as a motor or an engine, and thereby increase torque output therefrom.
To obtain a high reduction ratio, a conventional gear reduction mechanism requires multiple gear sets matching with each other and complex components. Moreover, since the conventional gear reduction mechanism has a complicated housing to accommodate the gear sets and complex components, the size or volume thereof is inevitably large. The total weight of the conventional gear reduction mechanism is thus increased, causing inconvenience in application with other mechanical devices requiring reduction output.
Additionally, the conventional gear reduction mechanism has many drawbacks as follows. Manufacture, processing, and assembly of components can be complicated, and material for components not easily obtained. Further, when multiple gear sets are inter-matched, loss of power transmission among gears, backlash between gears, and assembly or accumulated errors can directly affect operative precision of the conventional gear reduction mechanism.